


Bitter Greens

by Fabrisse



Series: Peppermint Soda [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Kent finds out about Clark and Lex's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Greens

The routine had changed a little now that Clark had a real driver's license and not just a farm exemption. He helped his parents load the bed of the pick-up with this week's offerings for the farmer's market. Then he went to take care of the farm chores. It let the Kent Farm's booth open nearly two hours earlier than it had when they'd had to wait for all the morning chores to be done before leaving. It also let him grab a shower and dress for the afternoon. That was the agreement. He did all the farm's Saturday morning chores on his own, helped his parents until 12:30 or they ran out of produce, and Clark could have the rest of the day off until his half past midnight curfew.

When Clark walked into the kitchen last night, his mother'd been waiting with hot chocolate. She'd let him know that Nell Potter had called to tell them that their son and his boyfriend had been in a fight. Jonathan had already gone to bed when Nell'd called, but Clark would have to deal with it in the morning.

He'd told them most of the story over coffee, about asking Lex out and the shared soda, the guys in the parking lot making loud and lewd remarks, and blocking the fist of the one who'd tried to sucker punch Lex. Jonathan hadn't said a word as they loaded the pick-up. Martha kissed him on the cheek and said she'd see him later. It was going to be a tough morning.

His chores were done quickly and efficiently; superpowers used only when it wouldn't hurt or spook the animals, and it couldn't be seen from the road. He chose his clothes with more care than usual since he was going to Metropolis today: the navy henley sweater that Chloe and Lana had gotten him for his birthday and the dress khakis that his mom had bought for him. He found his blazer and decided that it was probably a good idea for Metropolis and made certain that he had the extra ten dollars that he'd forgotten last night.

Lex called as he got out of the shower. The deal was that Lex would meet him at the market, and they'd leave in Lex's car. Clark would cover the entrance fees to the museum; Lex would buy dinner. It sounded like a good day.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan was alone at the Kent Farm booth when Clark got there. "I've heard at least three versions of last night's fight. Did you know that you broke three bones in Joey Tate's hand?"

"I blocked a punch. I didn't hit him, I didn't squeeze. If he was swinging so hard that it broke bones, then I'm glad I blocked it. He could've killed Lex."

"And that's what it always comes back to, Lex."

Clark rearranged the displays.

"Look at me, Clark. Everyone in town is talking about you two. It wouldn't matter if you screwed the entire cheerleading squad in the Talon..."

"Well, that might increase their business." Jonathan's hand connected with his cheek.

Clark's head snapped up. The imprint of Jonathan's hand burned into his cheek.

"To finish what I was saying, whatever you do, you're going to be known as that queer of Lex Luthor's. How could you do something like this?"

"Something like share a soda with a friend? If it had been Pete, would you be telling me this?"

"Pete has the good sense God gave him. Why can't you be more like him? Or Whitney?"

"Dad, I'm going to go look at some of the other booths. Maybe I'll find Mom."

Jonathan grabbed Clark's arm, "Don't turn your back on me, we're going to hash this out right now. I forbid you to see Lex again." Clark spun around and locked eyes with his father.

"I'm going to Metropolis with Lex this afternoon."

"What did I just tell you?"

"I know you're angry. If you're still this angry when I get home tonight, leave my stuff on the porch."

Martha'd heard from some of the other marketers that it looked like Jonathan and Clark weren't getting along, and she'd hurried back in time to hear this. "Boys, what's going on here?"

Eyes still locked with his father's Clark answered, "Dad just forbade me to see Lex because he doesn't want everyone to think his son's a fairy."

"I see. Jonathan?"

Jonathan Kent let go of Clark's arm and looked down at his feet. "Clark. You're my son, and your home's with us." His cheeks were burning with a blush as deep as any he'd seen on Clark. He'd struck his son, something he'd never done before and hoped never to do again. Over a Luthor. Over an ice cream soda.

"Mom, can you watch the stall? Dad and I need to talk before Lex gets here."

"Of course, Clark. I'll let Lex know." Clark kissed her cheek. Martha watched the two of them wander toward the woods and said a silent prayer.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what's not fair about last night, Dad? If I'd been horsing around like that with Pete or even Whitney, no one would have cared or noticed. It's just because it's Lex."

Jonathan took a deep breath and focussed on the situation at hand, "You're probably right, son. And I'm sorry for the way I acted just now."

Clark found a comfortable spot for them to sit. He took off his jacket and laid it on the grass. Neither looked at the other; both stared into the middle distance

"Dad, after everything happened last night, Lex and I talked. It was just supposed to be a pretend date, something to help me when I asked Chloe out so I wouldn't feel entirely clueless. But those guys last night, they really wanted to hurt him. And me. Did you know that one of them said, 'I knew we were right to pick you for the scarecrow?'"

"You were the scarecrow this year? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy praising Whitney. So, you were on the football team, did you string up some poor freshman in Riley field?"

"Yes, son, I did. It's not something I'm proud of."

"What're the criteria? Geek, interested in the football player's girlfriend, what?"

Jonathan closed his eyes, "I'm ashamed to say we picked guys we thought wouldn't fight back because they were fags."

"Yeah."

The silence went on for a long time. Finally, Clark broke it.

"The thing about being attacked is, it made me think. Who was it said something like 'hanging concentrates the mind?' Well, so did this. I asked Lex out today on a real date. I don't know if I'm gay or bisexual or just interested in Lex, but I am. And I want to know that it's -- it'll never be OK, I know that -- but I'm pretty proud to be your son, and I'd like to know if I still am."

"Clark, you're a good son, and I think you're a good man, too. I don't like Lex and don't think I can trust him, but I won't forbid you to see him." He took a minute more to think it out. "And I'll support you both publicly. Privately, I'm going to have the same kind of talk with Lex as I would if he were my daughter's first boyfriend."

Clark blushed to the roots of his hair, "Dad, don't you dare." He caught his Dad's slightly bittersweet half-smile. "Well, at least wait until you know we're going steady."

Jonathan put an arm around him for a moment. "Fair enough. We should go back and see to your Mom. Does she know this?"

"I think she may have guessed, even before I did, but no, I haven't told her." Clark wiped off his jacket and checked for grass stains.

"We'll be discussing it while you're gone today. Clark, I won't change any of the dating rules we've set out for you. It wouldn't be fair. But Lex is not to stay in the loft past 9 on a school night, and you shouldn't be surprised if your Mom or I check up on you every hour or so before 9."

"Like you do with me and Chloe or Lana?" Clark smiled at his Dad's surprised look. "I'd noticed. And I get it."

"There's one more thing before we really get back among everyone. Anything that you and Lex do together is illegal in this state. It doesn't matter that you're over the age of consent, and it won't matter that he's rich. This could have serious repercussions. So be discreet, and come to your mother and me if you're worried about anything. We can face it together."

They were nearly to where Martha and Lex were waiting. "Dad, do you ever regret adopting me."

Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks and faced Clark. "No. In some ways this is more difficult for me than the other ways you're different, but that's me. There's not a day goes by that I don't thank God for my family, and for the miracle that brought you to us. Nothing will change that."

Clark hugged his father.

"Thanks, Dad."


End file.
